Mai clean! in Naru's lines
by unrequitedlovekt
Summary: Mai finds a "Naru-diary" in which she finds Naru's thoughts about Mai...so sweet...R&R please! oneshot!


_**I just came up with this…one-shot…uhm…it's kinda embarrassing and funny…but I'm hoping to make you smile^_^!**_

Mai, tea.

Mai, phone.

These are those that I heard everyday…now…there's a new line…

It's…+…MAI, CLEAN.

It started two days ago…my narcissistic egoistic monstrous boss came to the office in a very bad mood. He frowned at everyone even at Lin, and nobody knows the reason why.

Probably, it's because of this…

That time, as well, when I entered I was shocked. Great hurricane has passed by our office, and technically, I blamed it on Naru. You know why? It's because of his negativism that brought all of this misery and horrendous happenings…_although…to tell you the truth…he's really cute…for me…_*blush*

I approached Lin about Naru's sudden behavior. "Say, you know Naru lost something very important and he can't find it," Lin simply answered my devious prank-connected question. But instead of fooling him springing up to my mind, it was curiosity and wanting to help him so bad.

_Oh gosh…the demon has returned._ Maybe everybody's thinking this…then…it happened…

"Mai, clean."

He said, throwing the keys of his personal office towards me, making me clean his dirty office just like a maid. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks hot, wanting to shout at him but my body worked on its own…everyone stared at me, scared to meddle with Naru's orders, no one went to help me…

Then…

I ended up doing this…

"Finally! I'm finished!" well, it was useless screaming it to let anyone know because everybody's gone home. It's already 9 pm. Usually, Lin stays up here, but since Naru didn't even accept one case, we're stuck to this.

And…this…I found.

I flapped its pages gently, not wanting to leave a mark that is visible in Naru's eyes; I know what his reaction will be if he ever knew I touched his personal things without permission. Yet…I couldn't focus on my one mission…_to clean his craps._

The leather covered hard bound book lied at the bottom of the endless steeples of papers on a corner of his four-wall office.

**I made this for you Noll…that's because I want to know what you love more…**

That was what it said on the very first page. _Just who the hell is this? _On the second page, another name was printed beautifully but it was erased...like this…- **OLIVER **and was replaced with _Kazuya _instead. A series of some kid's scribbles and drawings and it became like this…halfway.

**XX/XX/XX** (the date when Naru met Mai in Mai's school for investigation)

**Greetings journal! **

It started formally.

**I met some annoying **_**little **_**girls while I was inspecting for my job. They all annoyed me, pretending they were these psychic fools. They never know how hard it is though.**

**The other one, I have a weird feeling about her…though…that Mai Taniyama.**

"Eh?" you know why…I shouted…why the hell is my name in here?

**XX/XX/XX**

**Greetings!**

Again, it didn't make any sense to be so formal towards your own journal, you think?

**She made an impression out of me, breaking Lin's camera.**

Then it continued, I didn't mind dates…flashbacks just came suddenly to me but what made me wince in my lap-sit were these…

**Mai…ah, she's so troublesome. She sleeps everywhere and whenever she's alone and I find her in that trance, I let her borrow a jacket at least; I'm not really demonic, am I? Although I **_**only **_**find her as **_**cute **_**in this kind of state, I really feel like I'd be incontrollable, so instead I wake her up pretending anger.**

Only cute…? ;;

**I really worry whenever she picks up troubles, which are why I scold her like a father. Well, in fact I hate parents.**

Hate parents? WTH!

**Whenever Takigawa-san hugs her, I feel like **_**shit! **_**I hate it; I feel like this whenever Brown-san smiles at her, because I can't do that. I hate it when Yasuhara-san ruffles her hair, she's not a dog! How can he do that? But what agitates me the most is whenever she changes Lin and chats with him like hell, why can't she do it with me?**

I sat there like, _Naru bad mouths_? What's incredible is that he mentioned it for me…

**I dislike it when she wears short skirts because I have to move away from her just to resist touching her…**

Am I supposed to blush or get angry? That…Naru is a pervert?

**There's something, I never want her to know…that's I stole her first kiss away from her when she was sleeping…**

**I really like Mai Taniyama, she makes my heart beat faster that how fast the Shinkansen is…**

I couldn't hold my tomato-blush for quite a while there….knowing Naru likes me, makes me happy…^_^but knowing that he stole my first kiss…I'm confused on whether to _want more _or be angry…

In the next page:

**Now…I change my mind...**

Eh? So he doesn't like me after all? But even though I'm so nervous; I turned the page gently, shacking.

**It's because…I really really love Mai…**

**I want her to hug me like Takigawa-san does to her. I want to ruffle her hair, making her feel safe more than Yasuhara-san does. I want to be the closest to her, closer than Lin. I want to tease her than what Hara-san can. I want to look after her more than Ayako-san is doing for her. I want to be by her side as long as I live…**

Uhm…EHHHHHHHH?

I felt butterflies…so falling for him wasn't a bad I idea after all…*giggle*

When the next morning came, I approached Naru immediately…

…**and this was what Mai did…she kissed a smack on my lips, smiled at me and hugged me so tight and said, "I already cleaned your office! Did you find you long-lost **_**friend?**_**" then, Lin gave me a half smile, and everybody else gave nothing but a long stare.**

**THAT WAS THE VERY FIRST TIME I FELT I DID BLUSH…**


End file.
